1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video games. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for determining a reward acquired by a player character by winning a battle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video games such as an RPG (Role Playing Game), in many cases, a player advances the games by operating a character and fighting a battle with an enemy character. The player character typically acquires a reward, such as experience points or a trophy, by winning the battle.
The reward acquired by the player character as a result of the battle is a great pleasure in playing the game. Therefore, how the reward is determined is an important matter that influences the interest of the game.